A Mistake Lives On
by Moshy H
Summary: Why dont we ever see a mother figure in Dib's and Gaz's life? Why doesnt Professor Membrane spend more time with his children? Is it because a lab accident look away their mother? Is it because Gaz just looks too much like her mother? No one knows...


Inspiration hit me when I was watching some Invader Zim on Youtube. Anyway, I may want to expand this into an actual story about Dib and Gaz being clones and just why Gaz has weird powers and such, but I am just toying with it. Uh, basically this is about what happened between Mr and Mrs. Membrane. So yeah...

I dont know anything or I would have kept the show running...

* * *

_He showed her the tube that currently held their new daughter. For months, he had worked on this project, perfecting it and adding everything she had wanted in a daughter._

"_So what do you think about it? Isn't't she great?"_

"_She looks just like me." Her voice shook and her hands clenched into fists. _

_His heart sank._

_Now, yeah, she had said no cloning of her; she had even disapproved of his clone, but he had hoped her maternal instincts would kick in and over look that._

"_I know you said no cloning but—"_

"_I told you not to clone me. I told you to never clone me and yet, you still do it. I thought after the first one, you would stop, but I guess I was wrong." She sent him a glare that he would forever remember. It was filled with such hatred and anger…_

"_Get rid of her." She whispered, heading for the door. He tensed. Now wait a minute! He did not really understand her opposition to cloning, but asking him to get rid of something he had worked hard on was just too cruel. _

"_I will not get rid of her." _

"_What?" She turned around, a look of shock crossing her features, before her glare took over. "What did you say?"_

"_I will not get rid of her."_

_Her glare darkened and her customary frown turned into a scowl. She marched back up to him, and besides the height difference, looked right into his eyes. "Get rid of her." She growled, practically shaking with rage. _

_He cloned her, ignoring her protest against it and now doesn't want to get rid of it? He must have inhaled too many fumes. They stood there, enemies, ready to battle it out over something as trivial as a clone._

"_She is a perfectly good clone; I tested every possibility."_

"_Membrane, I don't care! I told you not to clone me."_

"_Why not? Why are you so opposed to cloning?"_

"_You are messing with Mother Nature; something is going to go wrong." She retorted, arms crossed._

"_Oh here we go. You are always saying Mother Nature this or Mother Nature that. Wasn't you who said, 'Some rules are meant to be broken'?"_

"_That was when I agreed to marry a mad scientist!" She pushed past him, aiming for the emergency atom annihilator gun. If he was not going to do away with her, then she will have to do it. He just did not understand what he was messing with. _

"_WAIT! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" He watched, dumbfounded as she picked up the weapon and aimed it for the tube where his project was 'sleeping'._

"_You won't get rid of it, so I will." She moved her finger to the trigger, but he lunged in front of her and struggled to take the gun back._

"_Let go. I have to do this." _

_They fought each other, trying to regain control and dominance in this fight, but somehow, one of them managed to fire the gun. Somehow, one of them was left with two children while the other disappeared…_

XX

"Upload hologram: Mrs. Membrane."

She still had the long purple hair that their daughter had inherited. Her eyes stayed squinted and her face was scrunched in an expression of complete and total irritation. Fingers were tapping on her thigh as if trying to say, "Hurry up!" while a foot silently tapped on the floor.

"How are you dear?" He asked, a hand reach up to caress the air that was supposed to be her cheek.

"Fine." His heart clenched as the computer-generated voice answered him, but he kept his smile.

"That's good. Well you look nice tonight."

"Oh, please. I look great everyday." Her frown turned into a smirk and her finger moved from her thigh to flip her hair.

That statement was supposed to mimic the real one's boundless confidence, but instead, it made him ache. She was right; she did look great everyday.

Only because he programmed her to look like that.

His hand swiped across her face, blurring the image for a second before regenerating itself.

She still had the long purple hair that their daughter had inherited. Her eyes stayed squinted and her face was scrunched in an expression of complete and total irritation. Fingers were tapping on her thigh as if trying to say, "Hurry up!" while a foot silently tapped on the floor.

If only they had not had that stupid fight…she would still be there to hug, caress, kiss…and now he was reduced to a fragment of what she really was.

Nevertheless, it was only thing he had left…

"How are you dear?" He sat down at his desk and placed his head down, unable to gaze at the same thing again.


End file.
